guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Curse/Builds/Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer
Discussion Is this still a viable build after the last update where they nerfed Energy Surge and Spirtual Pain? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nagojohn ( ) }. It still works, but you just need to make sure that things are clustered appropriately before nuking. Spiritual pain has become less effective in this build and I only load it when I know Spirits are going to be a significant factor of the map. As an alternate I'd suggest cry of frustration for an additional AOE hit (Abit at less damage) plus a group interupt (Great for the swam of identical whatevers that you agro). The other argument I would like to bring up, why Dom at 16? Break point is 14 for surge and burn, and you could save 75 health by switching to a minor on the headpiece.Shireen 16:02, 25 February 2007 (CST) :A lot of the varients, like Empathy, Backfire, or Mistrust, benefit from having 16 dom. just my opinion, but I think mistrust should be standard on this build now as a more reliable form of aoe damage, replacing spiritual pain, which should be a variant when you know you'll be facing spirits like the guy above me said. cry of frustration (for me at least) costs too much to justify its use and the damage is mediocre at best. --Bellis 01:29, 27 February 2007 (CST) Replace Spirtual Pain with Mistrust I have been using it for the past month and I think its does the job. You just have to know which mobs are the offensive casters and which are physical damage types. Mistrust does not work on healing mobs. Nagojohn 10:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I made the change, and updated the notes. This is almost similar to what I use, except that I replace energy burn with empathy. The damage empathy does to melee is much more than energy burn and the recharge is less too. Also, PVE casters tend to attack too. E-denial in PVE is a lost cause.. --Bellis 03:11, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::I undid the change. Let the communtiy decide upon any cahnges made to an already vetted build. Two people is hardly a consensus. - Krowman (talk • ) 03:15, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::you're right, i was acting a bit hastily. there should still be a note about how this build is no longer valid after the nerf to e-surge and spiritual pain. --Bellis 22:06, 11 March 2007 (CDT) History * (cur) (last) 17:46, 27 March 2007 81.244.100.8 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 15:48, 26 March 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 20:12, 23 March 2007 84.228.186.201 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 08:11, 11 March 2007 Krowman (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 709067 by Special:Contributions/Bellis (User talk:Bellis)) * (cur) (last) 08:07, 11 March 2007 Bellis (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:36, 27 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:01, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:02, 30 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 09:27, 30 December 2006 68.124.136.127 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 21:37, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 12:55, 29 December 2006 Gobla (Talk | contribs) m (9 favored, 5 unfavored. Should be in the tested category.) * (cur) (last) 04:16, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 12:30, 28 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 12:30, 28 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 01:06, 28 December 2006 Karlos (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by Defiant Elements (talk); changed back to last version by Blastedt) * (cur) (last) 07:20, 27 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:27, 26 December 2006 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m (+untested, as the vote is 3 against 4) * (cur) (last) 23:29, 22 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:33, 13 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (category adjusted) * (cur) (last) 04:30, 13 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build:Me/any Dominator moved to Build:Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer) * (cur) (last) 23:08, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - fixed red link/typo) * (cur) (last) 23:07, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 23:06, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (finishing up) * (cur) (last) 22:41, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (new build) * (cur) (last) 04:34, 7 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (rv'd to last version by Rapta. this build was voted un-favored. do not blank the talk page again.) * (cur) (last) 01:58, 7 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:21, 6 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:26, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:25, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:22, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:19, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:17, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:15, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:15, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:13, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:13, 6 December 2006 Thereeper (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 10:43, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Me/any Dominator moved to Build:Me/any Dominator: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 19:26, 9 November 2006 Tharna (Talk | contribs) (-> unfavored) * (cur) (last) 10:44, 15 October 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (cat in brackets) * (cur) (last) 02:29, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:37, 11 October 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 18:30, 11 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:24, 9 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 14:56, 6 October 2006 KittySoft (Talk | contribs) m (Me/any The Dominator moved to Me/any Dominator) * (cur) (last) 08:52, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:52, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:51, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:51, 6 October 2006 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs)